Abandonment Issues
by Valandra
Summary: complete: Ryo’s fear of abandonment, taken to the extreme. Mild mental torment.
1. Abandonment Issues

**Abandonment Issues **

By: Valandra 

Disclaimers: Don't own 'em, just wanted some company.   
Warnings: Angst. No pairings, one way or another. Unbettaed, though I'll repost once she's hacked through it. I apologize if there's anything major to that degree. Trooper Universe, probably TWT; though definitely after the wars. 

"What the hell are you so surprised about Ryo? Surly our great leader wasn't so blind as to miss this coming," Touma was calm, but his voice was scornful. 

"We've got better things to do than just hang around here. The wars are over; we have lives to get back to. Responsibilities waiting for us. People depending on us to do what we're suppose to." Seiji's expression was indifferent, but he spoke as if to a child. 

"Why would we stay and impose further upon Nasty? She has duties and responsibilities too. She can't keep paying for our expenses; she has enough work just to keep the manor. And she can't really concentrate all that well on her research with us around." Shin was trying to be gentle, but his irritation was obvious in the undertone. 

"We're not exactly helping by staying. There's no point. Like Seiji said, others are waiting for us back home, people we're responsible for. With the wars over, there's no point in us staying together. The yoroi's nothing but trouble; if it stays together, it'll attract trouble," Shu was reasonable, but he too was becoming angry. 

Ryo, however, was extremely confused as to where this all had come from. The guys were all packed, and hadn't been planning on telling him they were leaving. Just let him come back…home to find them gone. _But…they don't consider this home…. Nasty doesn't mind us staying here, she's said as much. Even dissuaded everybody from leaving at one point or another. And we are helping with rent…._

"B-but, guys, when? I thought we were agreed to stay here, together. Why the sudden decision to leave?" 

"Our families need us more than we're needed here, Ryo. There's no incentive to stay here. Why would we want to? Constant reminders? More induced nightmares? No thanks," Shu again responded, not bothering to hide his frustration with this delay. 

"Look Ryo, get over it. We're not staying; we are not a close-nit family type thing. Maybe Nasty doesn't mind you staying, but we don't want to anymore. We've had enough. We have enough problems with our own families, we don't need another one. Stay in touch if you want…." Touma ridiculed. 

Ryo was speechless. None of the others spoke against Touma's words; their silence was assent, showing their agreement. Ryo felt something inside breaking, and knew, after those last words, the others knew it as well. And they didn't give a damn, not anymore. They had families, friends of their own. Why should they care that Ryo was essentially loosing his fourth family? Even after they all swore to never break up the group. 

Touma had trailed off, giving Ryo the impression that he'd rather not have him keep in touch; that he himself wouldn't bother. 

Ryo stayed silent, watching as they loaded their luggage in Shu's family van. His expression was steadily going blank, not that the others cared. Or maybe they didn't notice, since they didn't bother looking at him. When they came back out of the manor for the last time, Ryo wasn't standing there anymore. 

He was headed for the lake. He heard the van take off, but didn't look over his shoulder, didn't watch his…former comrades leave without a good bye. 

Sitting at the end of the dock, Ryo dangled his legs over the edge. He watched the late September sun set, and started shivering as the night grew colder. The lake was already near freezing, and without the sun's warmth, the temperature dropped drastically. Not only was it not his element, but being in cut up jeans and an old white t-shirt didn't help him either. 

Not relishing the idea of freezing to death, he got up and started walking. Once off the deck, he didn't leave the lake; he decided to walk along the bank. Not much really washed up, like on a beach bank, but occasionally you'd get lucky. Find some pretty stones, some smoothed to look like colored mirrors; or sharp fish scales, either torn from the fish, or still _on_ the dead fish. 

Walking his seventh round along the bank, Ryo didn't notice that his feet were purple, and his legs slowly turning blue. He knew he should be getting inside, warm up, something. But he didn't want to see what the place looked like with all signs of the guys gone. 

His lack of attention caused him to slip in the water; unable to feel the water around his feet, he hadn't realized it until he fell. Landing with a small, cold splash, Ryo winced as something hard was jabbed into his lower back. Ignoring how bad his shaking was, and not bothering to get out of the freezing water, he reached around into his back pocket to pull out what was sticking him. 

A pocketknife. It had been a gift from Jun, because he'd lost Ryo's last one, taking it without permission. Shu had helped him pick it out, and Shin had helped him wrap it up. 

Pulling the blade out, Ryo tried to find a dry place on his shirt to dry it off; it wasn't waterproof. The blade caught his attention, the movement of the water slowly running off the blade. Shaking off his daze, Ryo realized there _wasn't_ a dry spot on his shirt. Giving a sigh, he reached up and pulled his hair around. Thankful that _that_ was at least still dry, he proceeded to carefully clean the blade. 

His shivering had increased, and worried that he would wind up cutting his hair off, Ryo tried to still his arm. Instead of helping it made things worse. He dropped the blade, and distantly heard it splash as it hit the water. Feeling warmth beneath his ear, Ryo brought a shaky hand up; it came away wet, sticky, and warm. He could barely make out the red coloring, but he definitely recognized the coppery sent. 

Cursing, he brought his hand back up in hopes of stopping the bleeding. With his other hand he tired to rise, get back to the house. Because he was so cold, the blood wasn't flowing as fast as it normally would, but the cold also wouldn't let his body move the way it should. He slipped back into the water twice before his strength left and he collapsed face first into the shallow water. 

He could feel the water biting into his cut, over an inch in length he was able to tell, thanks to the sting. The water was also stinging his eyes, so he closed them. His last semi-coherent thought before thinking became impossible was, _And people scoff at warnings for shallow water…._

  
  
  
  


Wrote this all tonight. Came to me while listening to _Invincible_ (I'm told it's from Gundam Wing), and thoughts on how many friends I've lost (not to death), for whatever reasons. Distance, lack of contact, change of school, disagreements, whatever. And wondering how many more I'll eventually add to the list. 


	2. Abandonment Issues Conclusion

**Abandonment Issues **

By: Valandra 

Disclaimers: Don't own 'em, just wanted some company. 

Three A.M. Saturday morning found Hashiba Touma, Date Seiji, Shu Rei Faun, and Mouri Shin in the same room. All attention was on a single body, the black-haired boy laid out on the bed. Alarmed, the four boys shared feelings of distress, quickly leading to horror. Shin was kneeling beside the bed, gripping one of the damp, tanned hands in his own. 

Nasty was staying with a friend, an old classmate, and Jun was still living with his parents. So obviously, neither were present. A good thing, Seiji decided. They would need the time to themselves apparently. 

The four were pulled from there thoughts when the figure on the bed stirred, slowly opening his tiger-blue eyes. His fingers tightened on the hand in his grip, puzzled. Feeling eyes on him, he looked around and saw the guys, confusion obvious. 

The four released a collective sigh, and let go the strained pressure of the yoroi's bond. Ryo hadn't realized how strong the four had made it until they'd relaxed it, letting it go back to normal. 

A relieved smile in place, Shin sat on the edge of the bed, helping Ryo to sit up somewhat. Passing the glass of water Touma handed him, Shin waited for Ryo to finish it off before speaking. 

"That was some nightmare Ryo," he started, feeling the others also coming closer. His smile gained some amusement at Ryo's startled look. The others also sat on the bed, surrounding Ryo. "We already knew you looked as us as a family group. Though I admit we hadn't realized how…deeply you felt it. How frequent are these types of nightmares Ryo?" 

Ryo opened his mouth, but he was still in shock. Over the dream, then finding all four of them in here, and the implications of that…. He looked away from Shin, towards the others. He could see in their eyes they knew too. He'd felt the dream so deeply that the other Troopers had also felt, seen the dream themselves. 

Which also meant that he had come very close to dieing in his sleep. The others had called him back. 

"We've told you we're not breaking the group up. After everything we've been through, who else would understand, could empathize? Besides, I _like_ having four brothers; much better than two sisters." Seiji was firm when he started, leaving no room for doubt. Though the last was a touch humorous, it was no less true. 

"You have _serious_ abandonment issues Ryo, but we're not going to let them get worse. And we've got the entire week to start getting it through your thick skull we're not going to leave you," Touma smirked. 

"And you're going to let us know the next time something like this happens, instead of letting it build up so that it becomes something we won't be able to handle, right?" Shu questioned, amused, but underlying threat clear. 

Ryo was quite for a bit longer, before he finally cracked a small smile. "Right. Thanks guys." 

Grinning, Touma rose from the bed, "Good! So, who's up for some breakfast?" 

"Touma, it's three-thirty in the morning!" an exasperated Shin responded. 

"So?" was Touma's innocent comeback. 

Any response was stopped due to Ryo's growing laughter. Grinning ruefully in Touma's direction, he moved to push the blanket off. Following his lead, the group headed downstairs for the kitchen. 

  
  
Owari. 

  
  
  
  


Oh come on guys, did you really think I'd kill him? Though Zorra's probably going to be upset that I didn't…maybe I shouldn't let her see the second part? 


	3. Abandonment Issues Epilogue

**Abandonment Issues   
Epilogue   
By Valandra**

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. Especially SnowSystem, I truly appreciate it; my heartfelt thanks. Writing the story was sort of therapeutic itself, and I was feeling better once I had it finished. 

I honestly had no intention of continuing this…story, in any way, shape, or form. As my best friend found it, it's _very_ symbolic of what I was feeling when I wrote it. That's not something I've done in any of my other writing, so it surprised her. But reading over it again after avoiding it since it was finished/posted, I've gotten the longing to do a sort of epilogue to it. 

  
  


Two o'clock on Friday morning, the Yagyu manor was silent, save for the sounds of those in deep sleep. Standing on the front porch, Nasty was vaguely disturbed by this lack of noise, as those low sounds couldn't reach her. True, she was back early, but that didn't mean she had expected to find the five _teenagers_ living in her home doing anything…reckless; not at all. 

_Bah, might as well give it a rest; not like there's anyone out here to convince_, grinning at herself, she quietly unlocked the front door. 

_^Oh, still think they might be up to something?^ _

It's too quiet, something I wish you'd learn to be. Damn conscience. Toning down her grin to a small, rueful smile, Nasty silently entered her home. She kept a wary eye out for the others; Ian might have called, wanting to make sure she made it back safe. Practical joke or not, having someone like Shu jump out at you from nowhere can be damn scary; especially when he has you pinned before you can scream. Considering her (and their) past, she felt she was in her rights; wasn't her fault she clubbed the side of his head with her mini-briefcase. 

Chuckling softly to herself as she removed her coat and shoes, she placed them in the hall closet before slipping on a pair of slippers. Laying her keys in the small woven bowl by the door, she cautiously made her way to the kitchen. Not seeing any of the guys, she let herself consider the possibility that they had already gone to bed. 

Getting a glass out of the cabinet, she hunted down some bottled water, refusing to settle for tap. The kitchen was clean, dishes in the drain and none in the sink. She found some leftovers in the refrigerator. Walking over to the sink, she looked out the window overlooking the backyard, making sure the guys weren't out there, horsing around. It was male free, but something about the yard was nagging at her. Frowning, she went to the back door and turning the porch lights on before she stepped out side. 

She was in the yard, off the patio before she realized what was nagging at her; she was grateful that it took her so long only because it meant her falling glass wouldn't break. Her back yard was a total mess! Huge patches of grass were turned up and missing. Small holes scattered all over the place, like some ground creature had been playing bop the mole. Larger, more shallow hollows were also numerous. 

The implements of such destruction were nowhere in sight, and she wasn't too keen on the idea of looking around the lake. _Just hope that the pier was in one pi…intact and where it belongs._

It reminded her of when the guys would train during the war, with the yorois. True, they still practiced, but she'd not seen them in the yorois in…over a year now, at least; not even the sub-armor. 

Numbly picking up her glass, Nasty couldn't decide if she should be furious or worried. Worried that there was something coming, or that had already come, that the guys were preparing for…or were already off taking care of. Or furious that they'd torn up her backyard and hadn't tried to put it back together; or in some semblance of normal. 

Reaching the patio again, she chose the path leading to furious. There were a few patio chairs sitting around a small glass table, and a few more folded chairs leaning against the side of the house. There were three chairs opened around the table, and all were buried. Towels, shirts, and socks all took up one chair. A few balls of various shapes and sizes took up the next chair, along with other equipment that went with the balls. Various other things were in the final chair; she made out a Frisbee before she decided to go back inside. 

Hand on the door, her eyes caught sight of an assortment of water guns and water-hose attachments. She shuddered to think of the damage, and prayed they kept it all outside. 

Dumping her glass in the sink after rinsing it out and off, she headed for the living room. She planned on finding a nice, "nothing major really happens" movie to take upstairs and fall asleep to. _"Grease" sounds good,_ she thought. _Something relaxing, so I don't do anything rash when I confront the guys about the backyard. Like ringing someone's neck…. _

^More like hanging off it.^ 

Why aren't you ever helpful_? Like maybe give a few suggestions? _

^Just threaten to have them help you give your next lecture at the college.^ 

Hmm…not bad. 

^Naturally.^ 

Shaking her head, Nasty chuckled to herself. Her breath caught though, once she entered the living room. She didn't snap out of her daze until she felt Byakuen brush up against her. Her hand moved automatically to his head and started scratching behind his ears, but she didn't take her eyes off the sight before her. 

In various states of dress _^Undress more like,^_ the five youths were spread out on the living room floor. Though, after a bit more staring, Nasty realized they weren't really that spread out; more like, as huddled together as possible, without suffocating each other. 

There were a few blankets pilled on-top of each other for padding, with the boys laying on those. Pillows were scattered about, most under a head. Shu had a pillow on his chest (as well as a sheet from the waist down), but Ryo had his head on that one. Seiji was on Shu's other side, though not laying on him, more like leaning into him. 

Shin was behind Ryo, laying on his stomach; but he had an arm thrown over Ryo's waist. It took her getting on her tiptoes (since Byakuen wouldn't let her get any close to the group) to realize that Shin had his hand curled around Ryo's. 

Touma was behind Seiji, their backs propping the other up so they were lying on their sides. He gave Nasty the impression of standing guard, watching for anything that might come. 

She could sense that something had happened while she was gone, and Byakuen's…protectiveness enforced it. But…she could also feel…something among the five youths sleeping before her, something she'd not felt around them in too long. 

Kneeling down next to Byakuen, gripping him around the neck in a hug, Nasty smiled gently at the boys. Laying her head atop Byakuen's before releasing her hug, Nasty stood and silently left the room. 

Just as quietly, she prepared for bed. As she curled up beneath her sheets, she thought to herself: _They have until they realize I'm back before they have to start explaining._ She slept soundly that night, a grin firmly in place. 

  
  


Owari 


End file.
